Toads, Broomsticks, and Firewhiskey
by SenarioChicks
Summary: Story of the Marauders and Lily 1st year-7th year.


Disclaimer Ok we do not own any of the people in this chapter, except possibly the sandy haired boy, but to be safe, we don't own him either. Oh, and we don't own Hogwarts. hehehe ok anyways on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One  
"They're not going to save the train for you two, now hurry up!" said a very nervous Mrs. Potter. It was her son's, James, first year at Hogwarts, and James and his best friend, Sirius, only had 5 minutes to get onto the train. James and Sirius took off at a sprint toward the entrance to the train, knocking down many muggles on the way. They ran right through the solid looking brick wall that was the entrance to the Hogwarts Express, barely managing to get on board the train as it took off. 

"That was a close one James! Imagine missing the train our first year at Hogwarts!" Sirius said to a very out of breath James. 

"Yeah." James panted. "What's that going on down there?" James said pointing down the corridor. Sirius looked where James was pointing and saw a very short, pudgy, blonde boy being shoved around and possibly teased by two other boys. "Who are they?" asked Sirius. 

"I say we go find out." James said. 

James and Sirius set their trunks down and walked down the corridor and up to the three boys. One of the boys with very long, greasy, hair and an abnormally large nose looked at him suspiciously while the other one with blonde, almost white, hair just smirked. 

"What do you think you're doing to him? Leave him alone." James said to the boy with the big nose. 

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting," said the boy with the blonde hair, who was still smirking. "I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape." 

"It's no pleasure meeting you Malfoy." Sirius said. 

"James Potter" 

"Sirius Black" 

"Now what were you doing to..... er..... I don't think I know you." Sirius said to the blonde, pudgy, boy. 

"Pppeter Pppettigrew." the boy stuttered. 

"Ok. What were you doing to Peter, Snape?" Sirius continued. "Just having a bit of fun, Black, something you wouldn't know about if it bit you in the but." Snape replied. 

"Depends on what kind of fun. Seems to me torturing innocent people classifies as a disturbing kind of fun." James said. "Why you little....." Snape said as he whipped out his wand and muttered something. There was a burst of gray light out of Snape's wand and Sirius fell over as stiff as a log with his arms clamped to his sides. James's wand was still in his trunk but that didn't seem to matter to him. He jumped on Snape and started punching him. In a matter of seconds in looked as if Snape had a broken nose and James had a black eye. Malfoy just stood they stupidly egging Snape on. Sirius, slowly, was starting to regain movement.

"Kick the bloody gits arse!" Sirius screamed.

By now a crowd had started to gather around the fight. James threw one last punch as a tall, sandy haired, boy tried to separate them. When the punches finally did stop Snape and James were both covered in blood. Sirius broke the silence by exclaiming, "I don't think all that blood is yours, mate! You totally kicked his butt!" 

A fiery redhead with startling bright green eyes made her way to the front of the crowd. 

"What were you thinking?" the girl yelled at James, who flinched. "You should have more self control! Look at his nose! You should have gotten a prefect! This was just bloody stupid!" 

"Malfoy started it!" James retaliated. 

"You threw the first punch," Lily stated, "therefore you started it!" 

"I did not!" 

"Did too!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Who are you?" James asked. 

"Lily Evans. What's your name?" 

"Like I'd tell you! You'll rat me out to a teacher!" James said. "He's James Potter." Sirius chimed in. "I'm Sirius Black." 

"Sirius!" James exclaimed. "What did you tell her for?" 

"Sorry mate, just trying to get on her good side." Sirius said and winked at Lily. 

Lily rolled her eyes. "A prefect will be hearing about this." was all she said, then she stormed off. 

"Come on James," Sirius said as he was helping him up, "let's go back to the compartment."

James and Sirius started walking back to the compartment, but they soon realized they were not alone. James was the first to notice the rat faced boy following them.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

"Cccan I sit with you guys?" Peter asked shyly.

Sirius and James went into a huddle and all any passerby's could hear was some faint mumblings. "I don't really want him to y'know, sit by us, mate," Sirius said quietly. "Come on," protested James, "I don't think he has anyone else. Besides, do you remember when we were three and Frank Longbottom wouldn't let you play with him at the park?"

"Not really." mumbled Sirius. "Wait, but isn't that how I met you? You punched Frank and told me I didn't need to be around losers."

A sheepish grin came across James' face. "Oh yeah huh?"

"Then it's settled," Sirius replied with a grin.

"You can sit with us, Peter." James said.

The three boys walked back to their compartments and sat down. After about 20 minutes of doing nothing they all were very bored. Sirius opened up his trunk and began looking for something. He dug around in his trunk for what seemed like an eternity before shutting it with a triumphant grin on his face. He sat down with a wizard chess set in his lap.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed.

"Care to lose James?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Not today."

Peter watched as the two boys played a very heated game of chess, the winner of which was James. James whooped and cheered after he won, while Sirius just shook his head sadly. "Next time." was all he said and he laughed evilly.


End file.
